Just promise me
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Esto es slash, Harry tiene la vaga esperanza de que alguien reconocerá que le quiere antes de morir. Angst


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a menos, (aunque lo dudo) que Rowling me haga su heredera en vida... (Sueña)

Advertencia: Esto es slash, muy ligero pero slash a fin de cuentas.

**_JUST PROMISE ME..._**

_Antes del frío final, quisiera llorarte una vez más..._

_Pero no me quedan más lagrimas puras_

_pues ya mi alma presa esta_

_de todo aquello de lo que trate de escapar_

_por tanto tiempo._

_Toda la amargura me pesa ahora,_

_como jamás lo hizo_

_y hoy no existe nada de lo que ayer fue._

**_...and if nobody else remains faithful to an almost forgotten promise…_**

**_will you stay with me although everything starts to crumble…?_**

Rompiste mis defensas, derrumbaste el muro que alguna vez construí a mí alrededor, ¿no lo notaste? Mientras más buscaba refugiarme en la autocompasión, más de ti recibía, siempre sacándome de esa oscuridad. Cada vez que quise acabar con todo, sin importarme el final de esta guerra, estabas tú para decirme lo que todos se callaban por consideración... ahora no sé que me duele más, si perderte, o saber que nunca fuiste del todo mío, todo una soberbia actuación para que resistiera, ¿o no?

El día es hoy, sé bien no habrá mañana, estoy frente a aquel que trastornó mi existencia, y a pesar de que tu espíritu pretende estar conmigo, y de que siento el calor y el aroma de tu cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío, sé que tu corazón y tu pensamiento yacen a unos cuantos metros de distancia de nosotros, al lado de quien como un demonio caído porta la máscara de la muerte.

No me engañes más pro favor no pretendas seguir fiel no busques darme valor, pues al fin lo he encontrado en la certeza de mi muerte. Al fin he comprendido la profecía, sabes...?

La muerte de cualquiera de los dos, traerá un nuevo orden, sin embargo he decidido ganar esta partida, si lo oíste bien, ahora puedo tomar decisiones, ¿no te diste cuenta que crecí y madure para ti? Por ello he decidido que no seré yo el vencido, jamás.

Has notado que soy más poderoso que antes? Sé que lo has hecho, sin embargo, no fue gracias a los entrenamientos con los aurores como te afanas en pensar, he hecho un pacto y he sellado así mi destino y el de Riddle.

Ambos caeremos hoy, y lo mejor es que será bajo el poder de la varita que tan suavemente se desliza por mis dedos... Siento su poder fluyendo como mi propia sangre, y de hecho es así como siempre debió ser pero... no quería renunciar a ti, en cambio ahora que lo hago no hay nobleza en mis actos, ni el valor Gryffindor que de seguro me atribuirán después de hoy, es el lado Slytherin que se deja guiar por la oscuridad y poder a los que me he entregado, he hecho lo mismo que Voldemort hizo al dejar su alma consumir, hace tiempo atrás, solo que estoy en ventaja, pues él aún no lo sabe.

Lo cómico, sabes que es? Que fue el mismo quien me dio la idea de hacerlo, recuerdas aquel fatídico torneo? Pues bien, cuando el tomo parte de mi sangre y asesinó a Cedric algo se me reveló... y me odie tanto por no darme cuenta de ello antes, si la sangre fue la que me protegió durante tanto tiempo, y la sangre caliente de las víctimas aumentaba su poder... entonces solo había que lograr poner esa energía que fluye en nuestros cuerpos cada vez que peleas, simple lógica, claro que eso no es para nada la magia blanca que tanto veneré, es magia pura con destellos de oscuridad y entonces supe el poder que podías obtener dejándote poseer por él, el precio es tu vida, un precio alto pero ya nada importa, al menos no ahora.

No tengo idea como puedo estar pensando esto si a nuestro alrededor los maleficios van y vienen, constantes, ininterrumpidos, yo creo que es la cercanía de tu cuerpo lo que me descoloca.

Hay maldiciones que me pasan rozando y puedo ver caer cuerpos inertes, sin vida, puedo sentir las almas que buscan su eterno descanso alejándose, tratando de llegar al hermoso lugar de paz donde mis padres están y donde si soy afortunado hoy iré. Velozmente trato de estar cerca de cada cuerpo que recién expira, sé que te descoloca y enfada mi actitud puedo claramente escuchar la perorata.

- Deje ese proceder estúpido, no hay nada que hacer por ellos, así que mejor ocúpese de que esos no se multipliquen.

Vaya, debes suponer que es la piedad hacia mis amigos, o hacia aquellos que fueron parte de mi vida alguna vez, pero no mi ángel negro, esta vez te equivocas, yo busco la energía de esos espíritus que una vez que abandonan su habitat corpóreo, son solo energía, ahí es donde entra mi pacto, yo prometo vengar su muerte y a cambio puedo absorber la magia pura que queda al final de la vida de un mago, un depredador del poder.

Siento un hechizo herir mi costado y eso me despierta momentáneamente de estos instantes dedicados a ti.

**_…and I'm scared because I feel the cold blowing wind tearing me apart._**

- ¿Por una sola vez en tu vida podrías concentrarte y hacer las cosa bien Potter? – la frialdad de tu voz me estremece y no es para menos, aún no he perdido del todo la estúpida parte inocente que te ama, así pues no puedes culparme por buscar quizá algo más de ti, supongo que por un segundo mi mirada debió reflejar mis sentimientos, pues tus ojos sondean los míos buscando algo, pero no lo lograrás más, viro el rostro, otra vez mi máscara puesta

- Bien – Tras mi escueta respuesta siento tus ojos taladrar y tratar de hurgar en mis pensamientos, de saber mis intenciones, pero no lo permito, establezco mi bloqueo y me concentro en un par de ojos rojos que me miran con singular deleite anticipando su esperada victoria, los siento Tom pero no hoy.

- ¡Oh vamos Harry!, ¿no me digas que aún necesitas que cuiden de ti...? ¿Acaso así piensas enfrentarte a mi? Mejor ríndete y perdonaré las vidas tan miserables que proteges con tanto ahínco – Su voz silbante me hace hervir la sangre.

- Si yo sé bien que los perdonarías... solo por la pureza de tu corazón... – El sarcasmo de mi respuesta te hace sonreír

- Sabía que serías difícil, ven pues a mí, que tu muerte será mi mejor obra de arte para la posteridad... mi posteridad.

No digo nada más ese ser y comienzo a acercarme, un leve toque en mi hombro me frena, eres tu Severus, la única persona que podría hacerme desistir de mi intención suicida, con rabia pienso que una parte de mi aún espera escuchar esas anheladas palabras de cariño que hasta hoy no han llegado, aquellas que me instarían a pelear hasta el final deseando sobrevivir, para permanecer a tu lado, para amarte, para entreg....

- Concéntrese Potter y no haga estupideces... – y lo poco de esperanza y de ese calor que solo tu has provocado se fragmenta en mi interior, cabeceo en afirmativo y mientras me alejo de ti, me parece percibir un cuídate Harry susurrado contra el viento, pero es tan inverosímil que pronto lo hago a un lado y me concentro en mi labor.

Comenzamos a pelear, y todo lo que he aprendido en estos años esta rindiendo sus frutos hoy, a pesar de que me ha atacado con lo mejor de su repertorio, lo voy guiando a donde quiero, deseo que se enfurezca, así que en vez de atacar convoco un protegio, aún así pude sentir parte de un cruciatus por demorarme una milésima en reaccionar... debo concentrarme. He bloqueado parcialmente mi mente propósito, quiero que note temor en mi, que me vea débil, quiero que se vea asaltado por sorpresa con mi ataque, dejo entrever un hechizo en mi mente, la red esta echada... un brillo en sus ojos me dice que picó el anzuelo, y sus palabras solo lo confirman...

- No creo que tengas las agallas para convocar la Piedad negra, sin embargo solo por tratarse de ti, te acabaré con ese hechizo, para que veas algo de magia real antes de morir

Tu orgullo te hará caer Lordpienso mientras finjo terror dilatando mis pupilas, fingiendo que busco un contrahechizo a la vez que espero tu ataque. Pronuncias firmemente las palabras, todos se han quedado mudos de la impresión, aliados y rivales se congelan en su lugar al escuchar las palabras malditas del hechizo por tanto tiempo dormido en el letargo de la prohibición, solo alguien con un manejo de magia negra de primerísimo nivel puede realizar este hechizo, pues absorbe la vida de quien lo recibe, sin embargo, por cada espíritu que aniquila le roba también a su ejecutor parte del aliento vital... esa es la clave de mi victoria.

No lo puedo evitar, y le sonrío a quien tan orgulloso se yergue frente a mí. Comprendo que en este momento todos estén pensando que he perdido la cordura, pues mientras tú te regodeas vencedor, yo sonrío sin hacer nada mas, ¡¡ah la venganza sabe tan dulce servida fría!!

- He hecho mi tarea- suelto inesperadamente, puedo sentir la mirada de todos clavada en mí, suponiendo los efectos de la dulce muerte en mi mente. – Sé que la maldición que me lanzaste me matará eventualmente me detengo a ver tu expresión triunfante... es tan excitante verte caer de tan alto...solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. –

- Hazla – me respondes seguro de ti mismo

- ¿Contaste el número de victimas hoy? te veo fruncir el entrecejo sin comprender, mi cuerpo se tambalea y cuando la sonrisa Sly burlona parecía surcaría tu cara, un tambaleo similar te hizo trastabillar tambiénDime mi 'querido Tom' ¿A cuánto asciende tu poder? ¿Cuántos espíritus podrás llevar hasta el olvido, sin caer tu mismo?

Bastardo veo como comienzas a comprender...

- Si, hice el pacto con los guardianes de la noche esta vez no es un sueño escucho mi nombre y la conmoción por mis palabras fuerte y claroahora sabrás porque deseaba que me maldicieras con la Piedad negra mis palabras le golpean directoderrotado por un niño... por neonésima y última vez... ¿poético no?

Poco a poco los espíritus que absorbí se liberan llevándose la esencia absoluta de esa repulsiva serpiente. Cierro con fuerza mis ojos y recito las palabras que atraerán hasta la última alma que clame por venganza, no quiero abrirlos pues temo me veré en el terror dibujado en sus rostros, no creo que comprendan como el chico de oro esta haciendo magia oscura, antigua, prohibida como la que más; peor sobre todo no quiero verme el par de tormentas negras que deben ser en este momento tus ojos, no quiero saberme despreciado.

Puedo sentir que buscan acercarse a mí, no solo Voldemort sino alguien más; no puedo permitir que me interrumpan ahora, así que creo una barrera para que no puedan tocarme. Siento su poder evaporarse, ahora si abro mis ojos y veo como va siendo drenado Riddle, ahora comprendo aquello de que no hay blanco ni negro, solo poder.

Lo veo derrumbarse pero antes de que toque el pico transfiguro mi varita y después de asegurar mi andar llego y de un golpe certero lo traspaso de un extremo a otro disolviendo lo que es el principal motor de vida, me mira con odio y le sonrío dulcemente, pretendiendo la piedad que se debe tener al caído...

- Nada personal Voldemort hago esto para que no se te ocurra revivir, la espada ha sido bañada previamente con mi sangre, le digo mostrando mi propio costado sangrante, así que el veneno que me consume te acabará en definitiva, ¿no crees que es irónico que mueras por tu propio encantamiento?

Y sin embargo no alcanza a contestarme, pues cae, para luego colapsar en un cascarón vacío que se desmorona poco a poco y es llevado suavemente por el viento. De alguna manera hasta ahora siento mi propia debilidad, noto que se acercan a mí pero ya no tengo fuerzas para evitarlo, a mi entorno la devastación es arrolladora.

El mundo va perdiendo sentido, forma y color, sé lo que va a pasar, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al permitir que este poder se fundiera dentro de mi cuerpo y lo acepté.

Mi espíritu fatigado quiere partir, pero hay algo que lo impide, una energía que lucha por retenerme... mi ángel negro esta a mí lado. No puedo evitar que mi rostro se ilumine, quisiera decirle tantas cosas y sin embargo... ya no hay tiempo.

- Debo sentirme afortunado logro decir al finpues cruzaré el umbral de la muere de la mano de mi ángel guardián apenas pude decir esto antes de que un borbotón de sangre que sale de mi boca me haga callar

- Maldita sea Potter 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por decir estupideces, tu no vas a morir... no puedes hacerlo – la voz fría habitual ha tenido un inflexión de ¿dolor?

Sonrío débilmente antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo y trato de hacerme oír solo por él.

- Quiero morir con honor entre tus brazos, el único hogar que amé.

Se lo he dicho mientras mis ojos se pierden en la quietud inmensa que siempre me dieron sus orbes negras.

- No morirás ¿me oyes?

Siento como me sacude levemente, pobre amor mío aún no se da cuenta que es algo que no me va a poder evitar hacer.

- Si lo haré, y será con honor

Puedo ver una lágrima corriendo por tu mejilla,

- Al menos hoy sé que tuve un lugar en tu corazón, aunque un poco tarde quizás

Mi mano sigue firmemente sosteniendo la varita transfigurada, con la última fuerza de quien agoniza la clavo en mi pecho. Con la vida escapándose velozmente me miro por una vez más en los ojos que tanto amé llevare esa inmensidad negra junto a mi para la eternidad. Me siento en casa y feliz.

- Alguna vez para siempre te amé...

**_And when everything vanishes, just promise me... you'll be there_**

**_Velia Mineantea_**

24 de Septiembre '04

Mil gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. Este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas maravillosas autoras que me mantienen cautiva de sus historias.


End file.
